narutoandavatarfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Olorin The Black
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Naruto/Avatar Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse well... Well, I am not a Naruto fan, but I'll do all the avatar articles and you can to the Naruto articles. VJavatar is awesome 18:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I trying to get some people on Avatar wikia to help us VJavatar is awesome 19:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) What? What "is" the point of this wiki? Avatar Talk 19:08, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :I don't mean to be rude. But that really makes no sense. There already is a Naruto Wiki and a Naruto Fanon Wiki. You've seen the Avatar and Avatar Fanon Wiki. This is a wiki. It's meant to provide information, but there are already wikis on both subjects. And to actually make a wiki work you need experience and expertise with wikia. I suspect you still use RTE, and that would mean, you haven't worked with the code or know what I'm talking about when I saw MediaWiki:Common or MediaWiki itself. So, what exactly is the core purpose of the wiki? Avatar Talk 19:17, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't If I were you Don't because it called AVATAR wiki not AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER wiki VJavatar is awesome 19:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Honestly, don't make another wiki, Avatar Wiki covers it all. Also, making wikis isn't a game: You have to upkeep them, and it's very hard. You have to be impartial, and that's harder than it sounds. And if you let it die, then it makes things annoying later on for other fans, or another wiki who wants to redirect the URL. Trust me, I've been on both sides. Avatar Talk 23:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::And as a sidenote FanFic: is not an official namespace, you have to access MediaWiki to set that up. Also, it's fairly obvious you're copying episodes from Wikipedia/Naruto Wiki. :/ Either way, I wish you luck with your wiki, and hope it doesn't die in the coming year. Avatar Talk 23:40, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Sure Y not VJavatar is awesome 20:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Where are you? Dude, I need your help, Where are you. [[User:VJavatar|'VJavatar']] [[User:VJavatar|'is avesome']](talk • AR) 13:55, August 15, 2010 (UTC) premote how do you premote a person. [[User:VJavatar|'VJavatar']] [[User:VJavatar|'is avesome']](talk • AR) 23:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC) SUZON HOW DO YOU PREMOTE PEOPLE!!!!!!! I DONT KNOW HOW. [[User:VJavatar|'VJavatar']] [[User:VJavatar|'is avesome']](talk • AR) 01:57, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Huh? I don't get how to. Im sorry I don't no where, can you provide a link on my talk page. [[User:VJavatar|'VJavatar']] [[User:VJavatar|'is avesome']](talk • AR) 18:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and from now on, dont make people admins unless they apply and are approved. [[User:VJavatar|'VJavatar']] [[User:VJavatar|'is avesome']](talk • AR) 18:26, August 17, 2010 (UTC) IDK I don't think we can do anything. The thing to do now is move JC to this Wiki and then in a month transfer it back. Sorry, I don't know what to do with my own Fanon. Most of my chapters are up for Deletion in a few days. So Just move it here. [[User:VJavatar|'VJavatar']] [[User:VJavatar|'is avesome']](talk • AR) 22:12, August 17, 2010 (UTC) think What do you think of new backround? [[User:VJavatar|'VJavatar']] [[User:VJavatar|'is avesome']](talk • AR) 21:18, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Create I'm gonna create an answers site for this wiki, please let me do it. [[User:VJavatar|'VJavatar']] [[User:VJavatar|'is avesome']](talk • AR) 21:02, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks thank youCourage the Cowardly User 16:12, August 20, 2010 (UTC) K, I am making the ten tails pageCourage the Cowardly User 16:19, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok I'll try and make pages for as many as i can.Courage the Cowardly User 16:25, August 20, 2010 (UTC) sure, look at the new page i made.Courage the Cowardly User 16:30, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Um we aren't allowed to copy, we have to make pages ourselves.Courage the Cowardly User 16:36, August 20, 2010 (UTC)